


My Hero

by thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain



Series: Karamel Prompts/Requests [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, KaraMel, space puppy mon el, this is purely fluffy, undoubtedly Kara, who kills the spider?, you cannot tell me this isn't what would happen when Mon El sees a spider for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain/pseuds/thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain
Summary: Who kills the spider? Undoubtedly Kara. You cannot convince me otherwise.[based off a prompt I got on Tumblr asking me which of them would kill the spider]





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does not follow any sort of canon at all, but it is using Space Puppy Mon El, and not the Legion Mon El. If I had to place it into the canon somewhere, I would say that it takes place between episodes 2x18 and 2x19.

Kara had never been happier to be home. Snapper had been all over her all day, and then she had just finished stopping two robberies in the last hour. She was exhausted, and all she wanted to do was relax at home with her boyfriend and eat. He had promised there would be potstickers waiting for her when she got home. 

She put her key into the lock, but before she could turn it, she heard a high-pitched scream come from her house, along with a couple of bangs. She used her X-Ray vision, trying to see what the source of the sound was. There was nobody in the main part of the loft, but she saw someone in her room. She turned the key quickly, opening the door and rushing into her house. She was immediately greeted with the smell of potstickers, but she tried to push that to the back of her mind. 

She dropped her things onto her counter, slowly approaching her room. If there was an unexpected intruder in the house, she didn't want to alert them to her presence before she could see what they were doing. 

Her jaw dropped when she entered her room. Mon El was sitting in the middle of her bed, his knees pushed up to his chest, staring at something in the dark corner of her room. There were a couple of books strewn about, and her bedside lamp was in pieces on the floor.

"Mon El?" Kara asked, feeling utterly confused by the scene in front of her.

Mon El, on the other hand, looked absolutely terrified. His eyes were wide, and he didn't even look at her as he pointed to the corner he was staring at.

"What happened?" she continued, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He jumped slightly at her touch, but still didn't look at her. 

"It's... it's over there," was all he said, his voice shaking a bit. "What is that thing?"

Kara knit her brows together, removing herself from Mon El and slowly walking in the direction Mon El was pointing. "I don't see anything..."

"On the floor," he whispered to her. Taking a few more steps forward, she started to see something on the floor. She crouched down, getting a better look at the small thing on the floor, and when it registered what it was, she couldn't stop herself from laughing. 

She pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles, but they still came out.

"What's so funny?!?" Mon El asked, his panic evident. She turned back around to face him, and she felt a little bad for laughing, as he seemed genuinely afraid. 

"It's just a spider, Mon El."

It was his turn to look confused. "A what?"

"A spider," she repeated, chuckling to herself. "It's a bug."

He seemed to think this over for a minute before the fear returned to his face.

"KILL IT! KILL IT!"

Kara jumped, shocked by his frenzy. She looked around quickly, trying to find something that she wouldn't mind squishing a spider with.

"What are you waiting for???" Mon El yelled, his voice a couple of keys higher than normal. 

An idea popped into her head. She locked eyes with the creature, shooting her heat vision. She stopped, and saw that the spider had, in fact, been taken care of. Now she had to deal with the charred spot on her floor, though. 

She rushed back to Mon El, hugging his shoulder again while she rubbed them, trying to relieve some of his tension. "It's gone. It's gone. You're okay."

Kara was relieved to see him smile at her. "My hero," he told her before pecking her lips, and Kara couldn't help but laughing into the kiss. 

“You’re buying me a new lamp,” she told him, pointing a finger and faking sternness. 

He got up from his spot on the bed, draping an arm around her waist and leading them back into the main part of the loft. “Yes, ma’am. Come on, the potstickers are waiting for you.”

But before they started eating, Kara couldn't help herself from asking him a question, and laughing as his eyes grew wide as saucers again.

"You do know that spiders are pretty common, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> [I am also on Tumblr under the same name, thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain]


End file.
